Suoh's Cousin, and A Tragic Surprise
by MagicWriterK
Summary: It all starts one morning, when Akira and Nokoru are on their way to school. Suoh has been planning a 'surprise' for them. But what happens when he goes missing? And who is the strange girl who claims to be his relative?
1. An Unusual Morning

CLAMP SCHOOL DETECTIVES! SUOH'S COUSIN, AND AN UNEXPECTED TRAGEDY!

Epilogue. Suoh stared out the window at the falling snow. His heart was filled with happiness and excitement. A small smile decorated his lips as he watched the flakes floating gently to the ground. He couldn't wait for school to start. Nokoru and Akira would be so surprised...

* * *

Chapter one: An unusual morning

It had been Akira's idea for Nokoru and Akira to walk to school together that day. Suoh had told them yesterday that he was going to bring a surprise to school today, and his friends were bursting with the suspense.

"I wonder what Takamura-senpai is going to bring to school with him today." Akira wondered aloud as he and Nokoru tromped through the freshly fallen snow.

It had snowed for the first time that Winter last night, and the streets and sidewalks were covered with light, powdery snow.

"Maybe Suoh has a mountain of paperwork." Nokoru said suspiciously, recalling the glint in his friend's eyes.

"Or maybe it's something to decorate the board room with." Akira guessed.

Nokoru shrugged. The two friends walked on. Suddenly, Akira pointed to the snow in front of them.

"Look!" He shouted.

There were hundreds of footsteps going all around, and a slight amount of blood in front of them. It didn't take a mastermind like Nokoru to figure out there had been a struggle. Akira dropped to his knees to examine the evidence.

"Look there's a set of small footprints, then a set of footprints that are a tiny bit bigger. Then there are a lot of big footprints." Akira observed.

"A kidnapping of two kids?" Nokoru ventured.

"We should walk around it, so as not to destroy the evidence, and when we get to school we should tell a teacher." Akira suggested.

"Wait a second. Akira look at this!" Nokoru cried, getting on his hands and knees.

A shoe was sticking out of the line of bushes that lined the road. Together they pulled at the shoe and pulled out...a girl! She looked about the same age as Nokoru and Akira. Her hair was a dark, shiny black. She had the school elementary division uniform on, and her eyes were closed. Nokoru's mouth swung open and he pointed to her arm. A big almost dry splotch of blood covered a good portion of her whole right arm. Akira gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. He staggered backward and tripped over something.

"Ow!" He cried as his butt hit the snow.

"Akira, are you all right?" Nokoru asked, as he stopped brushing snow off the girl's hair and ran over to his friend.

"I'm fine, chairman.." Akira murmured.

"But what did I trip on?" He asked as he pulled a dagger out from behind him.

Akira and Nokoru stared at it. It was very sharp with a hoop instead of a handle.

"No...no it couldn't be..." Nokoru mumbled.

His eyes were wide with fear.

"Chairman? What's wrong?" Akira asked, alarmed.

"Nothing." Nokoru replied looking away. "We'd better get this poor girl to school."

* * *

**Me: This time I'm doing the chat at the end! :D First, I didn't want it his to get in the way of the epilogue. Second, it's fun to shake things up. XP**

**Sakura: Yup! Heehee :)**

**Me: You're probably wondering who this is! **

**Akira: Hey you're that gi-MMMMPH!**

**Me: Hush, Akira-kun! They shall find out...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Suoh: *rolls eyes* Kim does not own any of Clamp School Detectives. Except for the three paperback editions in her bookshelf.**

**Me: That's MagicWriterK to you!**


	2. Who Is She?

**Me: First off, I anted to thank all 6 people who viewed the previous chapter! I was sure it would have less than 4 views, but guess what?! I was wrong! Thank you thank you thank you! And now I need someone to do the disclaimer...**

**Sakura: MagicWriterK does not own Clamp School Detectives or any of the other amazing works of Clamp.**

**Nokoru: A voice as beautiful as yours is only fit to do the disclaimer. **

**Me: Satchan was right. You ARE quite the flirt. -_-**

**Nokoru: Excuse me?**

* * *

Chapter two: Who is she?

It was harder then Akira and Nokoru had anticipated to carry the girl to school. It took fifteen minutes to get her to school, which would have taken them SEVEN, if they had not been carrying her. By the time they had gotten to school, it was 5 minutes until the teachers normally got there. Akira and Nokoru had taken the girl to the nurse's office and laid her on a bed.

"I'll go wet a cloth to put on her forehead." Akira volunteered before dashing off.

Nokoru examined the girl closely. She had beutiful, long, black, hair, and her bangs were held to the side with a gorgeous purple butterfly clip. She had long eyelashes, and slightly tanned skin. Her dress had some snow in it, but for the most part, all the snow had fallen off.

_'Oh, there's some more snow in her hair.'_Nokoru noticed, and began putting his fingers through her hair.

Suddenly, her eyes began to flutter open.

"Who...?" She asked, her eyes still half closed. Then her eyes opened wide.

"WHO GAVE YOU PREMISSION TO TOUCH MY HAIR?!" She shouted, and slapped Nokoru so hard he staggered backward, amber eyes crackling with fury.

_'What a fiery personality!' N_okoru thought. '_And she's still lovely, even when she's angry.' {Goodness, Nokoru, I bet you think that about every girl who gets mad at you!}_

"Chairman!" A voice from the doorway cried. Nokoru and the girl looked over to see Akira holding a damp cloth ad looking very worried.

"Chair...man..?" The girl repeated in wonder.

She looked down at Nokoru, the angry expression gone, replaced by one of surprise.

"You wouldn't happen to be...Nokoru Imonyama?" She inquired, slightly suspicious.

Nokoru stood up straight and brushed himself off. Bowing, he replied

"Indeed I am. And may I have the pleasure of knowing the name of the beauty before me?" Nokoru waited for the blushing and stuttering.

It's how all girls reacted to him, so it wouldn't be entirely fair to call him conceited. But to his surprise, the girl laughed. Nokoru stood up abruptly stared at her. Akira walked over to his side.

"What my cousin said was true! You really are quite the flirt!" She laughed.

Nokoru stared in shock. He was completely unused to this kind of reaction from a girl. The girl narrowed her eyes and smiled mischeviosly.

"But your also quite the gentleman!" she added.

Nokoru blushed slightly.

The girl laughed some more. "Sorry, sorry! Oh, that was funny. Let's start over. My name is Sakura Takamura." She said, giving a little wave.

"You have a very beautiful name." Nokoru replied with a smile.

"It rhymes, too!" Akira piped up.

Sakura giggled.

"Thank you very much!" She exclaimed.

She turned to Akira.

"I'm assuming your Akira Ijyuin." She gussed.

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" Akira asked excitedly.

"Suoh told me, of course." She said with a sincere smile.

"Wait...SUOH?!" Nokoru shouted.


	3. Lime cookies!

"Wait...Suoh?!" Nokoru exclaimed, a bit too loudly.

"Ouch. Yes, Suoh Takamura is my cousin, and that is how I know your names. Is there a problem?" Sakura repeated, touching a finger to her ear and wincing.

"No, just surprised," Nokoru replied politely, realizing he had gone a bit overboard.

"Well, that's good. Now, can we please go somewhere a little...warmer? If you don't mind," Sakura requested.

"Whoops!" Akira said, quickly closing the window.

"Let's go to the board room. We can sort everything out there," Nokoru suggested, extending his hand to help Sakura off the cot. She smiled politely as she accepted it, gracefully slipping off the bed.

Only Akira noticed her clutch her right arm in pain when Nokoru and turned away.

* * *

"Welcome to the Student Council Board Room," Nokoru declared, his sweet smile plastered across his face as he pushed upon the heavy set of oak doors.

"Uwha~! This is cool!" Sakura declared, eyes darting about the room, observing every little detail. From the wall-sized mirrors, to the high ceiling, there was so much to take in.

"Glad you think so!" Akira replied warmly. "I'll bright back-I'm going to prepare some snacks!"

"Ah, no need Akira-san. I have something," she replied, and promptly strode over to Suoh's desk.

"Ah...! What are-?" Nokoru cried, alarmed, as Sakura began digging in the left bottom drawer.

"These," she responded simply, waving a large plastic bag in the air. Pale cookies were tossed to-and-fro in the baggy.

"But those are Takamura-senpai's! Are you sure we should eat them?" Akira exclaimed, wringing his hands nervously.

"Oh, I'm sure, I'm sure. It's fine," she assured them, already shoving one into her mouth. "I made them, I have a right to eat them and give them out,"

"Made them?" Nokoru echoed, as he turned the small cookie over in his hands.

"Yup. Suoh loves 'em. Ever since I made up the recipe for his birthday present when I was six, I bake some for him whenever I see him," the perky girl replied confidently.

"But I thought Takamura-senpai doesn't like sweet things," Akira reminded the older children. His resolve seemed to be caving as he began to nibble timidly on the cookie.

"He doesn't. They're made with lemon and lime," Sakura informed him bluntly, causing Nokoru to sputter.

"Anyway, they're just cookies. Let's get on with the important stuff!" Sakura enthused, finding a comfortable position leaning against Suoh's desk.

"Ah yes, where are my manners?" Nokoru began, as he went into his polite-rich-gentleman mode. "I am Imonyama Nokoru, president of the Elementary division student council, and a sixth grader at Clamp school."

"A-ah, my name's Ijyuin Akira! I'm a fourth grader, and the treasure of the student council. It's very nice to meet you!" Akira cried, a bit flustered.

Sakura brought up the rear, starting with a deep curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Sak-Er, I mean Takamura Sakura. I just arrived here from the United States of America, and I'll be attending Clamp for now," she declared, ending with her fingers in a peace sign, and a cross between a smirk and a grin decorating her lips.

"Welcome to Japan," Nokoru said tenderly, going so far as to gently press his lips to her hand, earning him a small smile.

"So, you said you were Takamura-senpai's cousin?" Akira questioned.

"Ah yes, right to the point! I am indeed, and I was walking to school with him this morning," Sakura confirmed, smacking her fist into her upturned palm.

"So where is he?" Nokoru demanded, forgetting his policy towards ladies for once in a blue moon.

"Well you see, we were attacked in the way to school, but lots of big men in black, they tried attacking from behind, but we detected them. We tried fighting them off, but a few had guns, and there were at least 20. The last thing I remember is them shooting me, then knocking Suoh and I unconscious by zapping us by one of those electric baton things. I got my hands on one is those as a baby. It did not turn out well," she explained, a grim yet thoughtful expression on her face.

As proof, she used her left hand to widen the hole the bullet and made in her sleeve. Indeed, there was a deep, but not too serious, red gash in her skin. Nokoru inhaled sharply, and Akira's eyes widened.

"Oh c'mon now, it could be a lot worse. All it needs is to be disinfected, add some bandages, then we're good!" she told them quickly.

"I'm sorry to contradict, but I believe you wound needs proper medical attention," Nokoru disagreed firmly.

"I've been through worse. I'll be right back-I'm going to try to find the nurse's office again. I left my bag there anyway," she announced, righting herself, and skipping out the door.

"Ah, wait! I'll help you!" Akira cried, rushing after her.

And so Nokoru was left to stew in his memories in the empty Board room

He couldn't help remembering how similar his wound was to hers, the day he had first encountered Suoh so many years ago, and wondered where his best friend was-whether he was even al-no, Nokoru could not bear to even think it. Nokoru slid the small dagger out if his pocket, the one that had been found at the scene of the kidnapping.

_'I knew it. This is Suoh's.'_

* * *

**Me: Dun DUN DUHHHHH! *plays on the violin***

**Sakura: BOOM!**

**Suoh: Be serious, both of you!**

**Sakura: *pouts***

**Me: HEY! I am the author of this fanfiction! I command YOU! And I have some announcements for the lovely readers!**

**Ahem.**

**First of all, I wanted to ask what everyone thinks of my new cover! I designed it, but the artwork credit goes to Rinmaru. Visit some awesome games/templates at . I swear it's fantastic! Second, I wanted to declare something once and for all. Sakura is NOT an embodiment of myself. She's much braver and funnier, so don't go complaining 'cause I'm 'one of those authors who just HAD to put themselves in the story'. I've seen it happen, and I don't understand that logic. Third, I picked out a caracter theme song for Saukra! I was listening to Nightcore songs, and I thought this one would go perfectly with her. watch?v=ZKrHOar9gIk . If you're wondering why such a song would apply to such a happy-go-lucky girl, you'll find out once her past comes into light. The original song is by Demi Lovato, this is just in Nightcore fashion. Nightcore is super good! I personally recommend Giver You Heart A Break, Pompeii, and Demons. Uh...is that all?**

**Akira: Probably. Want cake?**

**Sakura, Me, & Nokoru: MMM! YUMMY! Thanks Akira-kun!**

**Akira: *wags tail happily***

**Suoh: *sighs exasperatedly* **

**Me: You hould really lighten up and eat some cake.**

**Sakura: Yeah. Stop being so gloomy and eat cake! *throws strawberry at Suoh's nose***

**Me: Oh yeah! I just remembered my final announcement! Satchan's a genius!**

**Sakura: Such a shower of compliments from you today!**

**Me: This is for James Birdsong. I was really really really really very very oh so happy I finally had a review! Thank you so so so so much! As a token of my gratitude, I want to put you in the story! If you would like to do so, please post a review explaining what you want your character's name and appearence to be. If you do not do so by the time my next chapter comes out, I'll try to incorporate you in the next chapter, which may be harder. I hope you don't mind being just a classmate of Sakura's. Hey, you know what? I'm in a genorous mood! Anyone who reviews gets to be a character! Don't forget to add first and last name, gender, and appearence. Oh! And if you want, you can choose to be either a crazy Suoh/Akira/Nokoru fangirl, a classmate of one of the characters, a teacher, Nokoru's bodyguard, an evil dude who is holding Suoh captive, or whatever you can think of. You have a week, or less. Depends on my mood, my workload from school, babysitting, and home, and my ability to think up ideas. But I can assure you the exciting part i coming up! THE RESCUE PART! **

**Nokoru: Here's a glass of water.**

**Me: Thanks a billion. *drinks in one gulp* Oh, and I'm very sorry to all my Rima Rapunzel fans, but I've decided to follow my passion instead of my followers, so I'm putting that on hiatus, and working on this for a while. Hopefully my resolve holds out! I actually really like Sakura. If I ever meet someone like her, I'd be thrilled.**

**Sakura: You keep making be blush!**

**Suoh: Can we wrap this up now? I have important things to do, if you don't mind... T_T**

**Me: Yes, yes. You always act so indifferent, but you have a warm heart.**

**Suoh: Shu-!**

**Me: Well, that's all! Please read and review! It makes the writer's day! Oh! I forgot! Akira offered to bake a cupcake for every reviewer! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to watch Sailor Moon Crystal! **


End file.
